


Facebook

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook Official, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Dean and Cas are Facebook Official.





	

Sam had been scrolling down his newsfeed, looking to see if any of the hunters they knew had found any hunts that were too much for them or any that they couldn't do as they were too busy. When all of a sudden a big massive block across his newsfeed told him that "Dean Winchester and Castiel are now in a relationship". He blinked. He looked away and looked back. He scrolled up and then back down. Then he reversed the process. It was still there. He wasn't seeing things.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean answered from the bathroom, door closed, shower running.

"Why does it say that you and Cas are in a relationship on Facebook?" Sam asked.

"Because we are," Dean said.

"Oh..." Sam said, still thoroughly confused and half expecting Dean to jump out of the bathroom or Cas to appear and one of them to declare that this was some elaborate prank. But that never happened.


End file.
